The present invention relates to a high speed mixer for continuously mixing granular to powdery materials, and comprises a stationary, essentially cylindrical container with blade-like mixing tools arranged coaxially therein and rotating at high speed. A supply opening is provided in the container cover, and a discharge opening having a controllable discharge is provided in the container wall in the transition region to the container bottom.
Such mixers predominantly have a tubular supply line which is connected with the supply opening and through which the materials to be mixed flow into the mixing container from the outside; such mixers also have a likewise tubular connecting piece connected to the discharge opening through which the mixed materials leave the container to the outside. A thorough mixing of the materials is attained in the container by the fast rotating mixing tools. The essential disadvantage with the previous embodiments, however, consists in that during the filling and emptying of the mixing container, so-called dead times arise, and that during the entire mixing time the total available motor capacity cannot be utilized due to the mixing behavior typical for the batch process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a mixer of the initially mentioned type in such a way that a higher throughput capacity is attained along with an energy-saving thorough mixing.